Hazumi Hazumi no Mi
The Hazumi Hazumi no Mi (弾み弾み) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the user will be able to bounce like a rubber ball. Hazumi for “Bouncing Ball”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Bounce-Bounce Fruit. The fruit originally was on a pirate ship, then making its way to a series of islands in the south blue. Then onto another ship, where a captain took a hold of it, however when the Halloween Pirates attack the crew. It was mistakenly thought to be a normal piece of fruit and then was eaten by Jumbo. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that the user's belly will take the shape of a bouncing ball and the user can literally bounce like a rubber ball. Easily bouncing up and crush his opponent, Jumbo however has discovered he could be able to eat much more than the normal man. Also since his belly does expand, his organ are also protected from getting stabbed. Since blades or bullets will just bounce off Jumbo's belly. Also making it a great defense, Jumbo can literally push enemies away or ones that are coming at him. Just recent Jumbo has found out a number of other strength that this fruit has, the first being since his body will become like a rubber ball. He can't be attacked by lighting or any electrical based attack, much like Luffy. The next is that Jumbo is able to spit back attacks attacks, as shown when he literally ate a canon ball and fired it back at an opponent. He has shown to sure extreme heats with his body, why he was able to spit it back out. He punches himself in the gut and throw back up the canon ball. Weakness The User will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit, also since the users belly will become bigger. If the user is taken off of his or her feet, they will literally roll. Attacks Hazumi (弾み, Literally Meaning "Bounce") The main ability, Jumbo can bounce on his belly to extreme heights and then by turn off his powers. By his weight he will use the force of gravity to land down onto opponents, however the last second he will turn his power back on and then bounce up again. Doing it as many times as he wishes. *'Kansei Hazumi' (弾み陥穽, Literally Meaning "Bounce Trap") Jumbo will bounce off a series off of objects and people, to give massive hits to several opponents or an opponent. This techniques works the best when the surrounding geography is high buildings and solid rocks are around. This techniques is very closer to Bellamy's Spring Hopper technique. *'Saiten Hazumi弾み, Literally Meaning "Bounce Festival"'') Jumbo will take a weapon such as hammers and throw them into the air. Then bouncing into the air himself, as the hammers or such fall by Jumbo. He will hit them with his belly and then it will be fired at an opponent often killing them because of the impact. '''Rouru (巻子本, Literally Meaning "Roll Out") Jumbo will turn his belly into its ball form, then jump into the air. Tucking his arms and legs together and he will roll like a ball and could crush opponents or objects. *'Suchimuru' (助六, Literally Meaning "Steam Roller") Jumbo will remain on the ground and literally roll out after a certain opponent, going after then until they are flatten. *'Kabuki Rouru no Combo'- This combo Jumbo and Izumo uses, Jumbo will form into a ball like form. Then Izumo standing ontop of him, as Jumbo rolls Izumo will use his hair whip to pull opponents infront of Jumbo where he can faltten them. Tanshin (単身, Literally Meaning "Away From Home") Jumbo will force his belly out and opponents or objects that come near him. He will get them to literally bounce off of his belly and be sent flying several yards away. This seems to work with bullets and blades, however it will only work if it hits his belly. If he is hit in the arms or leg, basically another part of his body he will get injured. *'Tashin Rakuin no Combo'- Jumbo and Mr.All Saints Day's combo attack, Mr. All Saints Day will grab onto an opponent burning them and then once they are through. The opponent will bounce off of Jumbo and make thier way back at Mr. All Saints Day, who will be in his''' Maruchi Binrou, Shikyo form. He will thrust both of his palms back and using all of his strength. He will stick the center of the chest and the forehead of the opponent. With his raw strength, he could be able to literally brand the brain and heart. Since the burns will eat away at the skin and in turn once it touches the heart and/or the brain the opponent will die. *'''Tashin, Trio Attack: Bombs- Jumbo and The Trick or Treat Trio's combo attack, the three will throw their own home made bombs off of Jumbo's belly and they will go flying at opponents. *'Tashin, Trio Attack: Stabs'- another combo attack Jumbo and the trick or treat trio uses, they will bounce off of Jumbo's belly and with swords in thier hands. They will be sent after an opponent to stab them at high speed, to make it much more affective. Orikaeshi '(折り返し, Literally Meaning "Right Back at You") Jumbo will eat an attack from a canon ball to an energy blast, once he eats it. He will punch himself in the gut and regurgitate said item up and it fires back at the opponent. *'Orikaeshi: Blades- Jumbo will eat small daggers that he has and after eating them, he punches himself in the gut and regurgitates the daggers at opponents. *'Orikaeshi: Arrows'- Jumbo will eat arrows that he has and after eating them, he punches himself in the gut and regurgitates the arrows at opponents. *'Orikaeshi: Bombs'- Jumbo will eat small bombs that he has and after eating them, he punches himself in the gut and regurgitates the bombs at opponents. However this is a fault this, Jumbo must do it quickly because it could possible expolde in his stomach if not regurgitated back in enough time. *'Orikaeshi: Pumpkins'- This is a combo technique that Jumbo and Samhian will do, Samhian will create his expolding pumpkins. Jumbo will eat them and then punching himself in the gut to throw them back up to fire at very high speeds at opponents. Tama (弾, Literally Meaning “Bullet”) Jumbo has discovered that he can fire high pressured projectiles from his body. By literally slamming his hand on his belly and like before regurgitating an object. However, with the Tama techniques Jumbo must have a source of the element that is the only drawback of these techniques; however this is extremely useful against Logia users. Kaze Tama (風弾, Literally Meaning “Wind or Air Bullet”) Jumbo’s main source is the air he breaths and exhales, he will take as deep of a breath as he can to point of filling his body with air. Then it being exhaled so quickly, by him slamming his fist into his gut. It will release a large bullet shaped projectile made of wind and can blow away attacks or damage others. *'Kaze Tama, Renda' (連打風弾, Literally Meaning “Barrage of Wind or Air Bullets”) Jumbo will inhale deeply and fire a series of Kaze Tama bullets at will to give greater damage to opponents. Kasa Tama (火弾, Literally Meaning “Fire Bullet”) Thanks to Jumbo’s rubber ball like body he is able to stand great heats than most people could, so he is able to literally eat hot coals. This allows him to create flames from the oxygen he takes in, then exhaling these at a fast rate. Making it in the shape bullet shaped projects, that can spread fire. *'Kasa Tama, Renda '(火弾風弾, Literally Meaning “Barrage of Fire Bullets”) Jumbo will release a series of Kasa bullets at one time and will fire one after another to damage an opponent. *'Kasa Breath'- This is a technique that Jumbo learned, that he basically has a fire breath. Because of the oxygen he takes in and exhaling it from his body, he can burn others and create a massive fire with it. Mizu Tama (水弾, Literally Meaning “Water Bullet”) Jumbo has shown to be able to tremendous amounts of water and source it in his belly. But by adding water to his Kaze Tama, he can create water bullets. It works the same, as the tama techniques. However, if he drinks a large amount of water and he has hot coals in his belly they will go out and then it will just be rocks. So it seems that the Mizu tama cancels out the Kasa tama techniques, however this is only if he had hot coals in his belly and does drink water. *'Mizu Stream'- Jumbo will tighten his lips, as he exhales the water from his body it will become like a high pressured jet stream of water. It has shown to be able to cut through a building and even some ships both Marine and pirate. Suiei Suiei (水泳, Literally Meaning “Swim Swim”) Jumbo will drink a large amount of water and while it is stored in his belly, he can hold about close to an unknown amount gallons of water in his belly at full space. Jumbo created this technique basically wash out opponents; Jumbo will spit out all of the water he has in his belly. Flooding the area, so basic making the area like a big swimming pool. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21